lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Indiana Jones (Rebooted Game)
Lego Indiana Jones (Reboot version) is the third lego Indiana Jones game. While the first two just had levels from the movies, in this one you can play through the EU of Indiana Jones (Mostly Comics). NOTE: the levels are in CHRONOLOGICAL order. Characters Levels Young Indy Characters: Indiana Jones (Boy Scout), Herman Mueller, Scout Leader New Characters: Indiana Jones (Boy Scout), Herman Mueller, Scout Leader New Characters for Purchase: Fedora, Half-breed, Rough Rider, Roscoe, Grave Robber, Boy Scout Enemies: Grave Robber Bosses: Fedora (3 Hearts) Story/goals: Explore the caves until you come to a fork take the one that separates you from the scouts and steal the Cross from the grave robbers. Run to the train and escape them. Shrine of the Sea Devil Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Indiana Jones (Diving Suit), Captain Whitby, Casper Zzyzx New Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Diving Gear) Indiana Jones (Diving Suit), Captain Whitby, Casper Zzyzx New Characters for Purchase: Amelia Airheart, Manahiki, The Sea Devil, Turps, Turps (Young), Tatoo Thug, Orch Crowloff, Pete, Thug, Native Enemies: Thug Bosses: Orch Crowloff (3 hearts), Turps (10 Hearts), Turps (5 Hearts), The Sea Devil (Ten Hearts) Story: Chase Turps until you get hit by a train. 4 years later go look for the shrine of the Sea Devil and fight off the mutinous crew. Then kill the Sea Devil itself and take to the skies. Shanghai Haijinks Characters: Indiana Jones (Tuxedo), Willie Scott (Nightclub), Short Round, Wu Han New Characters: Indiana Jones (Tuxedo), Willie Scott (Nightclub), Short Round (Coat), Wu Han New Characters for Purchase: Lao Che, Kao Kan, Chen, Gangster, Gangster Gunner, Gangster Heavy, Gangster (Nightclub), Gangster Pilot, Dancing Girl, Dancing Girl (Tap Dance) Enemies: Gangster, Gangster Gunner, Gangster Heavy, Gangster (Nightclub) Bosses: Chen (1 Heart), Kao Kan (10 hearts), Lao Che (5 Hearts) Story: Fight Lao Che's Goons until you get the antidote and escape them in the streets. Pankot Secrets Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Professor), Willie Scott, Willie Scott (Pajamas), Willie Scott (Pankot), Short Round New Characters: Indiana Jones (Professor), Willie Scott, Willie Scott (Pajamas), Willie Scott (Pankot), Short Round New Characters for Purchase: Village Elder, Captain Blumbert, Pankot Guard, Pankot Assasin, Village Dignitary, Indian Farmer, Villager Enemies: Pankot Guard, Pankot Assassin Story: Reach the village and travel to Pankot palace. Then discover the temple and escape the trap. Temple of Evil Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Kali), Short Round New Characters: Indiana Jones (Kali) New Characters for Purchase: Chattar Lal, Chattar Lal (Kali), Thuggee, Thuggee Acolyte, Thuggee Guard, Thuggee Priest, Thuggee Worshipper. Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Acoluyte, Thuggee Guard, Thuggee Priest Bosses: Chattar Lal (10 Hearts) Story: Explore the temple and beat Chattar Lal. Free the Slaves Characters: Indiana Jones (Temple), Willie Scott (Kali), Short Round New Characters: Indiana Jones (Temple), Willie Scott (Kali) New Characters for Purchase: Maharajah, Maharajah (Kali), Thuggee Slave Driver, Slave Child Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Acolyte, Thuggee Guard, Thuggee Priest Bosses: Maharajah (3 Hearts), Thuggee Slave Driver (5 Hearts) Story: Free the slaves until you meet the slave driver, beat him and the maharajah. Minecart Chase Characters: Indiana Jones (Temple), Willie Scott (Kali), Short Round Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Guard Story: Find a minecart and avoid the enemies to escape the temple. Bridge Battle Characters: Indiana Jones (Temple), Willie Scott (Kali), Short Round New Characters for Purchase: Mola Ram, Mola Ram (Kali), Kali Statue, British Commander, British Soldier Enemies: Thuggee, Thuggee Acolyte Bosses: Mola Ram (10 Hearts) Story: Get to the bridge and defeat Mola Ram to win the day Temple of Boulder Characters: Indiana Jones, Jock, Satipo New Characters: Jock, Satipo New Characters for Purchase: Barranca, Forrestal, Reggie, Hovitos Tribesman, Jungle Guide Enemies: Hovitos Tribesman Bosses: Barranca (3 Hearts) Story: Find the temple and defeat Barranca then find the lost idol. After this flee the Natives and get away. Into the Mountains Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Professor), Marcus Brody, Marion Ravenwood (Mountains) New Characters: Marcus Brody, Marion Ravenwood (Mountains) New Characters for Purchase: Major Eaton, Colonel Musgrove, Santa Claus, Nazi Bazooka Trooper (Raiders), Nazi Guard (Mountains), Nazi Officer, Sherpa Brawler, Sherpa Gunner, Sherpa Gunner (Green) Enemies: Nazi Bazooka Trooper (Raiders), Nazi Guard (Mountains), Nazi Officer, Sherpa Brawler, Sherpa Gunner, Sherpa Gunner (Green) Bosses: Major Toht (4 Hearts), Sherpa Gunner (4 Hearts), Major Toht (3 Hearts) Story: Fight Toht and his thugs and reach the airport City of Danger Characters: Indiana Jones (Desert), Marion Ravenwood (Desert), Sallah New Characters: Indiana Jones (Desert), Marion Ravenwood (Desert), Sallah New Characters for Purchase: Monkey Man, Nazi Soldier, Nazi Guard (Desert), Nazi Officer (Desert), Nazi Agent, Bandit, Bandit (Mask), Bandit Swordsman, Bandit Knifeman Enemies: Nazi Soldier, Nazi Guard (Desert), Nazi Officer, Nazi Officer (Desert), Nazi Agent, Bandit, Bandit (Mask), Bandit Swordsman, Bandit Knifeman Story: Chase the bandits through the streets of cairo until you blow up the truck. Hunt for the Ark Characters: Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise), Sallah (Desert) New Characters: Indiana Jones (Desert Disguise), Sallah (Desert) New Characters for Purchase: Digger Enemies: Nazi Soldier, Nazi Guard (Desert), Nazi Officer, Nazi Officer (Desert) Story: Get into the map room and find out where the ark is, then make your way through the camp and dig up the Well of Souls. The Well of Souls Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah (Desert), Marion Ravenwood (Dress) New Characters: Marion Ravenwood (Dress) New Characters for Purchase: Jackal Statue, Skeleton Enemies: Snakes Bosses: Giant Snake (5 Hearts) Story: Explore the well of souls until you find the ark. When Marion gets thrown down, knock down the jackals and escape the tomb. Chasing the Ark Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood (Dress), Sallah (Desert) New Characters for Purchase: Nazi Boxer, Nazi Pilot, Enemy Motorcycle Driver, Nazi Mechanic Enemies: Nazi Soldier, Nazi Guard (Desert), Nazi Officer, Nazi Officer (Desert), Nazi Pilot, Nazi Motorcycle Driver, Nazi Mechanic Bosses: Nazi Boxer (10 Hearts) Story: Defeat the Flying Wing thug and chase the Ark truck down. The Ark's Opening Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Army Disguise), Marion Ravenwood (Evening Gown), Captain Katanga New Characters: Indiana Jones (Army Disguise), Marion Ravenwood (Evening Gown), Captain Katanga New Characters for Purchase: Indiana Jones (Washington DC), Marion Ravenwood (Washington DC), Belloq, Belloq (Desert), Belloq (Jungle), Belloq (Robes), Colonel Dietrich, Major Toht, Gobler, First Mate, Nazi Guard, Ark Ghost Enemies: Nazi Soldier, Nazi Guard, Nazi Officer, Ark Ghost Bosses: Belloq (10 Hearts) Story: Further Adventures Characters: Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones (Professor), Marcus Brody, Edith Dune (Safari) New Characters: Edith Dune (Safari) New Characters for Purchase: Charlie Dunne, Voht, Ms. Grebly, Bandit (Kirikambo), Black Goon (Robes) Enemies: Bandit (Kirikambo) Bosses: Solomon Black (3 Hearts) Story: 50 Karat Doom Characters: Indiana Jones, Edith Dunne New Characters: Edith Dunne New Characters for Purchase: Feathers, Black Goon, Islander Enemies: Black Goon, Islander Bosses: Feathers (5 Hearts) Story: The Ikon's Wrath Characters: Indiana Jones, Edith Dunne (Dress), Edith Dunne (Airplane) New Characters: Edith Dunne (Dress), Edith Dunne (Airplane) New Characters for Purchase: Solomon Black, Jerry, Ikon, Ship Captain Enemies: Thug Bosses: Solomon Black (Ten Hearts), Ship Captain (10 Hearts) Story: Devil's Cradle Characters: Indiana Jones, Grandson New Characters: Grandson New Characters for Purchase: Prospero, Prospero (Robes), Colonel Bulldog Hannigan, Hannigan Soldier, Lyncher Enemies: Hannigan Soldier, Lyncher Bosses: Prospero (10 Hearts) Story: Stonehenge Characters: New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: Nightclubmare Monkin Around Africa Screams Razerbeam The Idol Returns Rooftop Chase Revenge Blood and Sand Trouble in Barcelona The Fourth Nail Deadly Rock Demons Chase Island of Peril Sea Battle The Grecian Earn Ra-Lundi The Frameup The Cuban Connection Beyond the Lucifer Chamber End Run Dragon Dragon by the Tail The Secret of the Deep Revenge of the Ancients Good as Gold Category:Indiana Jones Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:Video Games Category:Unfinished Category:LEGO Games Category:Articles by Leostales